Get together
by DontLetGoCaptainCanary
Summary: Some members of team Flash, Arrow an Supergirl get together and watch the hit Tv show Legends Of Tomorrow.


**_Hello, I saw someone post a fanfiction about the arrowverse watching and reacting to Legends Of Tomorrow the tv series and I thought I'd try and write something like that. I don't know if I'm going to continue this story plot or not so if you would like to see more would you mind commenting or following this story? Thanks for reading (;_**

Oliver, Laurel, Felicity, John, Kara, Alex, Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, Quinton Lance, and Donna were all together celebrating Barry's and Oliver's successful teamup when someone knocked on the door.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

Barry opened the door and there was Alex and Kara. Kara was holding something in her hands and grinning.

"Gideon turned the Legends life into a show, wanna watch it?"

Everyone grinned and turned it on. Laurel was leaning on Quinton, Caitlin and Cisco were cuddling, Barry was on the floor leaning aginst the couch, Donna was next to Felicity and Oliver and Alex and Kara were on the couch.

"Shhh! The movie is starting."

Barry heard some conversations going on.

"I can't wait to see Sara."

"Cold And Heatwave must be horrible."

"I wonder if anyone needs suit repairs."

Donna told everyone to shut up and the movie started.

 ** _[blasts] [screaming] [dramatic music] [screaming] Please! Aah!_**

Felicity was covering her mouth trying not to cry at the sight of so much blood and loss.

"Guys, this is true right?"

Oliver rolled his eyes and held onto Felicity tight.

 ** _Captain Rip Hunter:_** ** _Vandal Savage. An evil dictator blessed with immortality. He has achieved what no one in human history ever has. He has conquered the entire planet._**

"I thought you and Barry beat Vandal Savage."

Oliver looked over at Kara to answer her question.

"We did, but it turns out he is an immortal and can only be killed by either Carter or Kendra.

"Ooooohhh"

"SHHHHH."

 ** _[dramatic music] Aah! [panicked breathing]_**

 ** _Vandal Savage: What's your name, son?_**

 ** _Jonas: Jonas._**

 ** _Vandal Savage:_** ** _Your mother was brave, just as your father was foolish. Which are you?_**

 _ **Vandal Savage**_ : _**So you take after your mother, huh? [laughs] Or not.**_

 _ **[laser explosion]**_

Oliver had no emotion on his face which made Laurel turn to him.

"You're not one bit sad that Rip Hunters wife and son got murdered?"

"Well, of course I am."

"Than why aren't you crying!"

Kara snickered and Laurel glared at her.

"Can you two be quiet were trying to watch this."

 ** _Captain Rip Hunter:_**

 ** _Caesar._**

 ** _Hitler._**

 ** _Per Degaton._**

 ** _Rank amateurs compared to Savage. His forces have already claimed the lives of billions. And if we possess the means to stop him, and again do nothing, then their blood is on our hands._**

 ** _Random TimeMaster:_** _ **As a Time Master of long standing, you seem to forget our responsibility is to protect the timeline, not humanity. You wish to engage in the very sort of manipulation of time that we are sworn to prevent.**_

 _ **Captain Rip Hunter:**_ ** _And yet, if we allow humanity to perish at the hands of evil, then what universe are we custodians of?_**

 ** _Random TimeMaster: What if, in trying to save the world from Savage, you make it vulnerable to another, more terrible despot? We are not warriors, Captain Hunter. We possess no army._**

Alex paused the movie for a quick second.

"What was that for?"

Kara smirked and turned her body.

"What do you think is going to happen now?"

Everyone groaned until Laurel spoke up.

"Well, Rip Hunter is obviously going to go get everyone and recruit them for the mission."

"Yeah, But..."

"Shut up Kara and tell your sister hit play."

Kara scoffed at Cisco and Alex hit play.

 ** _Captain Rip Hunter:_** _ **And I'm not asking for one. Just a single timeship and your permission to change history before Vandal Savage puts an end to it. I'm not appealing to you as Time Masters, but as humans, please. Grant me the authority to change the timeline just this once.**_

 ** _Gideon: How did the council meeting go, Captain Hunter?_**

 ** _Captain Rip Hunter: Exactly as expected, Gideon._**

 ** _Gideon: So we are proceeding?_**

 ** _Captain Rip Hunter: Indeed. Prepare the Waverider for takeoff. Set a course. United States. Star City. January, 2016._**

 ** _Gideon: Ah, the early second millennium A.D. The golden age of gasoline engines, online pornography, and those silly little smartphones. What are we going to retrieve, Captain?_**

 ** _Captain Rip Hunter: Oh, not what. Who. I need you to pull up some files, Gideon. The eight men and women who'll be joining us on our little crusade._**

 ** _Gideon: You usually prefer to work alone, Captain._**

 ** _Captain Rip Hunter: This time, I'll need a team._**

"Wow, this is really good fiction."

"Donna, honey, this is real you know that right?"

"Yeah whatever baby. Felicity hand me popcorn."

"So guys Who are you must excited to see?"

Cisco got different emotions and answers.

"Sara."

"Sara!"

"Gideon."

"Kendra."

"Sara..."

"Stein."

"Jax."

"Stein!"

"Sara."

"Snart."

Everyone turned to Barry who was watching the screen and eatting popcorn.

"Mhm? What?"

Cisco scoffed and and than laughed.

"I think Barry has a little crush on Captain Cold."

Barry's face turned bright red and he denied it but everyone was laughing so he superspeeded away and didn't come back.

After five minutes of waiting for Barry he didn't come back so they just continued to wait.

"You know what if Barry isn't coming back I'm gonna go."

"Yeah same, how about we finish this another time? It's pretty late anyways."

Everyone left Barry's house and couldn't wait for the next get together.


End file.
